


please (do)n't cry my love

by masc_devil



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Domestic Fluff, M/M, jack doesn't know how to communicate with his husband, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_devil/pseuds/masc_devil
Summary: Jack's got a new embarrassing kink, and Rhys just loves to exploit it.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	please (do)n't cry my love

Sometimes Rhys cries for genuine reasons. 

He cried when Jack called him up to the office for the first time, begging for his life while Jack stared at him. He cried when Jack found Timothy on Pandora, begging the man to let the double live, which Jack did reluctantly. He cried when Vaughn got a new roommate after he'd left (though Jack wasn't surprised, Vaughn didn't make enough to pay the rent on his own). He cried when he heard about what happened to Angel. He cried when Jack proposed, and he cried at the altar, and he cried when Jack told him they were going to a beach for their honeymoon. 

To put it lightly, Rhys cries a lot. While Jack would be happy to comfort his husband during his emotional moments, sometimes Rhys cries over stupid shit, and it has an effect on Jack. He found out when Rhys started crying over some wedding on TV, his teary eyes looking up at Jack with his bottom lip poked out, mouth wet. Jack was immediately turned on, wanting to slide his dick between those wet lips, and just  _ fuck  _ the everliving daylights out of Rhys' face _. _ Instead, he'd ignored his dick, and held Rhys close to comfort him, despite how stupid the cause was. It was always weird to see Rhys so vulnerable in private, crying at almost everything, compared to the person he worked with. Rhys could watch Jack shoot someone square in the face, and yet he wouldn't cry. Wouldn't even shed a tear. He just called the janitors up without a word, turning his attention back to his emails. Some people at work had an effect on Rhys, like Hugo Vasquez. When Jack, without realising their rivalry, invited Vasquez up to the office before Rhys got into work, asking about what the sales department thought they could do to improve Hyperion's profit. When Rhys arrived, Vasquez played it up like he was Jack's best man - which he wasn't, Timmy was clearly his best man, he had the photos to prove it - and told Rhys that Jack was thinking of replacing him. No one knew Jack and Rhys were married, apart from the people they trusted, so Vasquez didn't know how ridiculous this sounded. But then, Rhys didn't think about that either, instead letting panic set in as he told Vasquez to get out, and then promptly burst into tears. It took several reassurances from Jack to get Rhys calm again, and in the end Jack let Rhys work in his lap for the rest of the day, apart from during meetings. Rhys loved cuddling. 

Jack had seen a lot of people cry, and it had never had the same effect on him. It only seemed to turn him on if Rhys wasn't actually hurt or in danger, which was unfortunately about one in every three times that Rhys cried. He cried over a discontinued ice cream flavour, for Christ's sake, and even that had turned Jack on. He hoped he'd kept it secret, and Rhys hadn't noticed this new kink. Normally Jack would be willing to try new things, encouraging it even, but this just felt like something he had to keep quiet. What would he even say to Rhys? ' _ Hey, when you cry, it turns me on _ '? Jack didn't know how well that would sit with his husband, and didn't really want to find out. 

Unbeknownst to Jack, Rhys had figured it out, and fully intended to abuse this new knowledge. He could turn on the waterworks very easily, had done to Vaughn whenever the man scolded him (and it had  _ worked perfectly _ ). He decided to test it at their home first, finding some cute video on the ECHOnet and forcing himself to cry, turning to Jack and watching his reaction. He was delighted when he heard Jack swallow audibly, his eyes darkening, before the older man attempted to push that feeling back, instead pulling Rhys close and petting him, murmuring soothing words in his ear. Rhys managed to hide his smirk. He continued to tease Jack again and again, finding new insignificant things to fake his tears over, watching as Jack got more and more frustrated. 

Rhys was feeling pretty damn smug with himself, as he sat in Jack's Hyperion sweater and boxers, relaxing on their sofa as he waited for his husband to come home from work. Stretching out under the blanket, he considered how he could tease Jack tonight, until his thoughts were interrupted by the door being slammed shut, followed by stomping. He didn't have time to think about it before he was grabbed by the collar and brought up into a searing kiss, moaning into it as Jack nipped roughly at his lips. 

"You little brat. You know what you've done." He growled, dragging Rhys through to their bedroom before pushing him onto the bed. Noticing how Rhys' eyes were tearing up, he let out another growl, hurrying to strip out of his clothes. "Little fucking tease. Crying in front of me, knowing what it does to me.." Rhys couldn't help the smug grin on his face, even as tears fell down his cheeks. Jack, now fully naked, crawled up the bed, grabbing Rhys by the hair and pulling him in for another heated kiss when he was close enough. That earned him a whine, and Jack couldn't help but grin as he palmed Rhys' dick through his boxers. 

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, kitten?" Rhys shook his head as best he could, while Jack was licking and sucking at the spot below his right ear. "I'm gonna put real fuckin' tears in your eyes." Jack's voice turned dark with lust as he tugged hard on Rhys' hair, making the younger man moan in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! find me on twitter: @mascdevil
> 
> kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated. <3


End file.
